W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XLVI
Wyprawa kapitana Glena i doktora Clarego nie miała bynajmniej na celu odszukania Stasia i Nel. Była to liczna i sowicie zaopatrzona ekspedycja rządowa, wysłana dla zbadania wschodnio-północnych stoków olbrzymiej góry Kilima-Ndżaro oraz mało jeszcze znanych obszernych krain położonych na północ od tej góry. Zarówno kapitan, jak i doktor wiedzieli wprawdzie o porwaniu dzieci z Medinet-el-Fajum, gdyż wiadomość o tym podały dzienniki angielskie i arabskie, ale myśleli, że oboje pomarli albo jęczą w niewoli u Mahdiego, z której nie wydostał się dotychczas żaden Europejczyk. Clary, którego siostra była z Rawlisonem w Bombaju i który zachwycił się bardzo małą Nel w czasie podróży do Kairu, odczuł nadzwyczaj boleśnie jej stratę. Ale i dzielnego chłopaka żałowali obaj z Glenem szczerze. Kilkakrotnie też wysyłali depeszę do Mombassa do pana Rawlisona zapytując, czy dzieci nie zostały odnalezione, i dopiero po ostatniej niepomyślnej odpowiedzi, która nadeszła znacznie przed wyruszeniem karawany, stracili ostatecznie wszelką nadzieję. I nie przyszło im nawet do głowy, by dzieci, uwięzione w odległym Chartumie, mogły pojawić się w tych stronach. Często jednak rozmawiali o nich wieczorami po ukończonych pracach dziennych, albowiem doktor nie mógł żadną miarą zapomnieć małej, ślicznej dziewczynki. Tymczasem wyprawa posuwała się coraz dalej. Po dłuższym pobycie na wschodnich stokach Kilima-Ndżaro, po zbadaniu górnego biegu rzeki Sobbatu i Tany oraz gór Kenia kapitan i doktor wykręcili w kierunku północnym i po przebyciu bagnistej Guasso-Nyjro weszli na obszerną równinę, bezludną, a zamieszkaną tylko przez niezliczone stada antylop. Po trzech przeszło miesiącach podróży ludziom należał się dłuższy wypoczynek, więc kapitan Glen, odkrywszy niewielkie jeziorko obfitujące w zdrową, brunatną wodę, kazał rozbić nad nim namioty i zapowiedział dziesięciodniowy postój. W czasie postoju biali zajmowali się polowaniem i porządkowaniem notat geograficznych i przyrodniczych, a Murzyni oddawali się słodkiemu zawsze dla nich próżnowaniu. Owóż zdarzyło się pewnego dnia, że doktor Clary wstawszy rano i zbliżywszy się do brzegu ujrzał kilkunastu Zanzibarczyków z karawany spoglądających z zadartymi głowami na wierzchołek wysokiego drzewa i powtarzających w kółko: - Ndege? - akuna ndege! - Ndege? (Ptak? - nie ptak! - ptak?) Doktor miał krótki wzrok, więc posłał do namiotu po szkła polowe, następnie spojrzał przez nie na ukazywany przez Murzynów przedmiot - i wielkie zdziwienie odbiło się na jego twarzy. - Poproście tu kapitana - rzekł. Lecz zanim Murzyni dobiegli, kapitan ukazał się przed namiotem, wybierał się bowiem na antylopy. - Patrz, Glen - rzekł doktor wskazując ręką w górę. Kapitan zadarł z kolei głowę, przysłonił oczy ręką i zdziwił się nie mniej od doktora. - Latawiec! - zawołał. - Tak, ale Murzyni nie puszczają latawców, więc skąd się tu wziął? - Chyba jakaś osada białych znajduje się w pobliżu lub jakaś misja?... - Trzeci dzień wiatr wieje z zachodu, czyli od stron nieznanych i prawdopodobnie tak samo nie zaludnionych jak ta dżungla. Wiesz zresztą, że tu nie ma żadnych osad ani misyj. - To rzeczywiście ciekawe... - Trzeba koniecznie zdjąć tego latawca... - Trzeba. Może się dowiemy skąd pochodzi. Kapitan dał rozkaz. Drzewo miało kilkadziesiąt metrów wysokości, ale Murzyni wdrapali się natychmiast na szczyt, zdjęli ostrożnie uwięzionego latawca i oddali go w ręce doktora, który spojrzawszy nań rzekł: - Są jakieś napisy... Zobaczmy... I przymrużywszy oczy jął czytać. Nagle twarz mu się zmieniła, ręce zadrżały. - Glen - rzekł - weź to, przeczytaj i upewnij mnie, żem nie dostał udaru słonecznego i że jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach! Kapitan wziął bambusową ramkę, do której arkusz był przytwierdzony i czytał, co następuje: ::"Nelly Rawlison i Stanisław Tarkowski, ::odesłani z Chartumu do Faszody, ::a z Faszody prowadzeni na wschód od Nilu, ::wyrwali się z rąk derwiszów. ::Po długich miesiącach podróży przybyli do jeziora ::leżącego na południe od Abisynii. ::Idą do oceanu. ::Proszą o śpieszną pomoc." Na boku zaś arkusza znajdował się jeszcze jeden następujący dodatek wypisany drobniejszymi literami: :"Latawiec ten, z rzędu pięćdziesiąty czwarty, puszczony jest z gór otaczających nieznane z geografii jezioro. Kto go znajdzie, niech da znać do Zarządu Kanału w Port-Saidzie albo do kapitana Glena w Mombassa. ::Stanisław Tarkowski" Gdy głos kapitana przebrzmiał, dwaj przyjaciele poczęli spoglądać na siebie w milczeniu. - Co to jest? - zapytał wreszcie doktor Clary. - Oczom nie wierzę! - odpowiedział kapitan. - To przecież nie złudzenie? - Nie. - Wyraźnie napisano: "Nelly Rawlison i Stanisław Tarkowski". - Jak najwyraźniej... - I oni mogą być gdzieś w tych stronach! - Bóg ich uratował, a więc prawdopodobnie. - Dzięki Mu za to! - zawołał z zapałem doktor. - Ale gdzie ich szukać? - Czy nie ma nic więcej na latawcu? - Jest jeszcze kilka słów, ale w miejscu rozdartym przez gałęzie. Trudno odczytać. Obaj pochylili głowy nad arkuszem i po dłuższym dopiero badaniu zdołali przesylabizować: ::"Pora dżdżysta dawno minęła." - Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał doktor. - To, że chłopiec stracił rachubę czasu. - I w ten sposób chciał mniej więcej oznaczyć datę. Masz słuszność! A zatem ten latawiec mógł być puszczony niezbyt dawno. - Jeśli tak jest, to i oni mogą być niezbyt daleko. Gorączkowa urywana rozmowa trwała jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym obaj zaczęli znów badać dokument i rozprawiać osobno nad każdym wypisanym na nim słowem. Rzecz wydawała się jednak tak nieprawdopodobna, że gdyby to nie działo się w stronach, w których nie było wcale Europejczyków, o sześćset przeszło kilometrów od najbliższego pobrzeża, doktor i kapitan przypuszczaliby, że to chyba niewczesny żart, którego dopuściły się jakieś dzieci europejskie po przeczytaniu dzienników opisujących porwanie albo wychowańcy jakiejś misji. Trudno było jednak oczom nie wierzyć: mieli przecie latawca w ręku i mało zatarte napisy czerniały przed nimi wyraźnie. Ale i tak wiele rzeczy nie mieściło im się w głowie. Skąd dzieci wzięły papieru na latawce? Gdyby dostarczyła im go jaka karawana, w takim razie przyłączyłyby się do niej i nie wzywałyby pomocy. Z jakich powodów chłopiec nie starał się uciec wraz z małą towarzyszką do Abisynii? Dlaczego derwisze wysłali ich na wschód od Nilu, w strony nieznane? Jakim sposobem zdołały się wyrwać z rąk straży? Gdzie się ukryły? Jakim cudem przez długie miesiące podróży nie pomarły z głodu? nie stały się łupem dzikich zwierząt? dlaczego nie pomordowali ich dzicy? Na te wszystkie pytania nie było odpowiedzi. - Nic nie rozumiem, nic nie rozumiem - powtarzał doktor Clary - to chyba cud boski! - Niezawodnie - odpowiedział kapitan. Po czym dodał: - Ależ i ten chłopak! Bo to przecie jego dzieło. - I nie opuścił małej. Niech Bóg błogosławi jego głowę i oczy. - Stanley, nawet Stanley nie wyżyłby w tych warunkach przez trzy dni. - A jednak oni żyją. - Ale proszą o pomoc. Postój skończony! Ruszamy natychmiast. I tak się stało. Po drodze obaj przyjaciele badali jeszcze dokument w przekonaniu, że może odnajdą w nich wskazówki co do kierunku, w jakim należało zdążać z pomocą. Ale wskazówek brakło. Kapitan prowadził karawanę zygzakiem, mając nadzieję, że może trafi na jaki ślad, na jakie wygasłe ognisko lub na drzewo z wyciętymi na korze znakami. W ten sposób posuwali się przez kilka dni. Na nieszczęście weszli następnie na równinę zupełnie bezdrzewną, pokrytą wysokim wrzosowiskiem i kępami wyschłej trawy. Niepokój począł ogarniać obu przyjaciół. Jakże łatwo było rozminąć się na tych niezmiernych przestrzeniach nawet z całą karawaną, a cóż dopiero z dwojgiem dzieci, które, jak sobie wyobrażali, pełzły gdzieś tam jak dwa małe robaczki wśród wyższych od nich wrzosów. Upłynął znowu dzień. Nie pomagały ni blaszane puszki z kartkami w środku, zostawiane w kępach, ni ognie w nocy. Kapitan i doktor poczynali chwilami tracić nadzieję, czy im się uda odszukać dzieci, a zwłaszcza czy je odnajdą żywe. Szukali jednak gorliwie i przez następne dni. Patrole, które Glen wysyłał w prawo i w lewo, dały wreszcie znać, że dalej zaczyna się pustynia zupełnie bezwodna, więc gdy wypadkiem odkryto jeszcze raz w rozpadlinie ziemnej wodę, trzeba się było przy niej zatrzymać dla zrobienia zapasów na dalszą drogę. Rozpadlina była raczej szparą, głęboką na kilkanaście metrów i stosunkowo bardzo wąską. Na dnie jej biło ciepłe źródło, kipiące jak ukrop, albowiem przesycone kwasem węglowym. Jednakże woda po wystudzeniu okazała się dobra i zdrowa. Źródło było tak obfite, że trzystu ludzi z karawany nie mogło jej wyczerpać. Owszem, im więcej czerpano, tym mocniej biło i wypełniało szparę wyżej. - Może z czasem - mówił doktor Clary - będzie tu jaka miejscowość lecznicza, ale obecnie ta woda jest dla zwierzą niedostępna z powodu zbyt stromych ścian rozpadliny. - Czy dzieci mogą trafić na podobne źródła? - zapytał kapitan. - Nie wiem. Być może, że znajduje się ich w okolicy więcej. Ale jeśli nie, to bez wody muszą zginąć. Nadeszła noc. Rozpalono nędzne ognie, wszelako nie budowano bomy, bo nie było z czego. Po wieczornym posiłku doktor i kapitan zasiedli na składanych krzesłach i zapaliwszy fajki poczęli rozmawiać o tym, co im najbardziej leżało na sercu. - Żadnego śladu! - ozwał się Clary. - Przychodziło mi do głowy - odpowiedział Glen - by wysłać dziesięciu naszych ludzi na brzeg oceanu z depeszą, że jest wiadomość o dzieciach. Ale rad jestem, żem tego nie uczynił, gdyż ludzie prawdopodobnie zginęliby w drodze, a gdyby nawet doszli, to po co budzić na próżno nadzieję... - I odnawiać ból... Doktor zdjął z głowy biały hełm i obtarł spocone czoło. - Słuchaj - rzekł. -A gdybyśmy wrócili nad tamto jezioro, kazali naścinać drzew i palili nocami olbrzymi ogień. Może by dzieci dostrzegły... - Gdyby były blisko, to znaleźlibyśmy je i tak, a jeśli są daleko, to wypukłości gruntu ogień zasłonią. Ta płaszczyzna pozornie jest równa, a w rzeczywistości cała w garbach, pofalowana jak ocean. Przy tym cofając się stracilibyśmy ostatecznie możliwość znalezienia nawet śladów. - Mów otwarcie, nie masz żadnej nadziei? - Mój drogi, my jesteśmy dorośli, silni i zaradni mężczyźni, a pomyśl, co by się z nami stało, gdybyśmy się znaleźli tu tylko we dwóch, nawet z bronią, ale bez zapasów i bez ludzi... - Tak! niestety, tak... Wyobrażam sobie dwoje dzieci idących w taką noc przez pustynię. - Głód, pragnienie, dzikie zwierzęta... - A jednak chłopiec pisze, że szli tak długie miesiące. - Toteż jest w tym coś, co przechodzi moją wyobraźnię. Przez dłuższy czas słychać było wśród ciszy tylko skwierczenie tytuniu w fajkach. Doktor zapatrzył się w blade głębie nocy, po czym ozwał się przyciszonym głosem: - Późno już, ale sen mnie odbiega... I pomyśleć, że oni, jeśli żyją, to błądzą tam gdzieś przy księżycu, wśród tych suchych wrzosów... sami... takie dzieci! Pamiętasz, Glen, anielską twarz tej małej? - Pamiętam i nie mogę zapomnieć. - Ach! dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, gdyby... I nie dokończył, albowiem kapitan Glen zerwał się jak oparzony. - Raca w oddali! - krzyknął - raca! - Raca! - powtórzył doktor. - Jakaś karawana jest przed nami. - Która może znalazła dzieci! - Może. Śpieszmy ku niej! - Naprzód! Rozkazy kapitana rozległy się w jednej chwili w całym obozie. Zanzibarczycy zerwali się na nogi. Niebawem pozapalano pochodnie. Glen w odpowiedzi na daleki sygnał polecił wypuścić kilka rac, jedną po drugiej, a następnie dawać raz po raz karabinowe salwy. Zanim upłynął kwadrans, cały obóz był już w drodze. Z dala odpowiedziały strzały. Nie było już żadnej wątpliwości, że to jakaś europejska karawana wzywa z niewiadomych przyczyn pomocy. Kapitan i doktor biegli na wyścigi, miotani na przemian obawą i nadzieją. Znajdą dzieci czy ich nie znajdą? Doktor mówił sobie w duszy, że jeśli nie, to w dalszej drodze będą mogli chyba szukać tylko ich zwłok wśród tych okropnych wrzosowisk. Po upływie pół godziny jedna z takich wypukłości gruntu, o jakich mówili poprzednio, zasłoniła obu przyjaciołom dalszy widok. Ale byli już tak blisko, że słyszeli wyraźnie tętent koni. Jeszcze kilka minut - i na grzbiecie wzniesienia pojawił się jeździec trzymając przed sobą duży, białawy przedmiot. - W górę pochodnie! - skomenderował Glen. W tej samej chwili jeździec osadził konia w kręgu światła. - Wody! wody! - Dzieci! - zakrzyknął doktor Clary. - Wody! - powtórzył Staś. I prawie rzucił Nel w ręce kapitana, a sam zeskoczył z siodła. Lecz natychmiast zachwiał się i padł jak martwy na ziemię. Rozdział 46